DreamWorks Animation/Logo Variations/Summary
Shark Tale (2004): 'After the logo gets done, we see the fishing boy who throws his fishing rod, where an earthworm is seen, into water. '''Over the Hedge (2006): '''The words "ANIMATION SKG" are deleted and it only says "DREAMWORKS" '''Flushed Away (2006): '''The word "ANIMATION" is deleted and it only says "DREAMWORKS SKG", just like in the standard DreamWorks logo '''Shrek the Third (2007): '''The camera pans down from the logo into the clouds, which then turn into storm clouds. '''Bee Movie (2007): '''Barry B. Benson comes by and pops all the boy's balloons, sending him plummeting to the ground, but not before he is hurt in sensitive areas on the moon on the way down. '''Kung Fu Panda (2008) and Secrets of the Furious Five (2008): '''The logo starts out with an animal wearing a hat climbing up houses and clouds and working it's way front until he reaches the moon. It sits on the moon and takes out a fishing rod, which he uses to pull up the rest of the DreamWorks Animation logo. The logo is done in the style of animation used in the beginning of the movie. On ''Secrets of the Furious Five, the logo fades in a little later. '''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008): The logo plays normally, until Skipper hits the boy and drags him through the moon! A fight can be heard and soon the penguins appear together. Skipper then uses the rod to catch a fish with the rod saying "Well done, boys. Looks like ice cold sushi for breakfast!" They all do their high-fives as the camera pans down to start the movie. Monsters vs. Aliens (2009): '''This is the last film to use the 2004-2009 logo. The logo is in black & white, and while the logo is almost over, a UFO hovers over the moon and abducts the boy on the moon, then it burns up to start the movie. '''How to Train Your Dragon (2010): '''Toothless is flying in the sky of the logo. When the logo finishes, it becomes a reflection in the water and gradually fades into the opening of the movie. '''MegaMind (2010): '''The logo plays as usual, but when it finishes, it turns sepia with inverted colors. '''Scared Shrekless (2010): '''The boy gets scared and jumps behind the moon. A few seconds later, he peeks out from behind the moon. Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011): '''The logo starts out over a row of houses. Several flower petals from a couple of peach trees are blown up to the sky, where the moon is residing. The flower petals then form the spirit of Master Oogway, who brings up the rest of the logo from below with a fishing rod (similar to the logo variant from the first film). The logo is also in the style of animation used in the beginning of the movie, just like in the first film. Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012): The space background is replaced with a blue sky and the camera pans down to start the movie when the logo is complete. Rise of the Guardians (2012): It's snowing, the boy is replaced by Jack Frost, the logo animates differently, and when it's complete, the text freezes and dissolves into snow. The Croods (2013): The logo looks like a cave wall painting Turbo (2013): The logo is on a clear green background, when the logo ends, the camera pans to the opening scene of the movie. Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014): Sherman is replacing the boy in the moon. Almost Home (2014): The logo is already completed, the letters go away, as the background fades out to space and the moon turns into a planet. How To Train Your Dragon 2 (2014): The logo appears on the water, as a dragon passes by and makes the logo dissapear. Rocky and Bullwinkle (2014): The logo is animated in the style of the original show, Rocky is replacing the boy in the moon, as he moves his fishing rod, we see that he fished Bullwinkle. Penguins Of Madagascar (2014): We start with an iceberg, as the iceberg calves, we see the DreamWorks logo, then, the part with the moon calves again, as we see the penguins sitting in the moon Home (2015): The logo is already completed, then, a tube appears and sucks the boy, he then puts Oh instead, Oh starts fishing, as the DreamWorks words dissappear, the logo then fades in to the first scene of the movie. Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016): We see Po running trough some stairs, he then gets tired and slows until he gets to the top, were we see the moon, Po falls tired on the moon, he then sits well and lifts up the DreamWorks words with his fishing rod, the logo then turns into several petals, to the first scene of the movie